What if?
by koorimekitsune
Summary: [rated PG13 to be safe]I suck at summarys but here goes,-someone came knocking at the teen titans door, a sleepy beastboy mumbled, "hello" a girl was standing there about bb's height wblue eyes and blondehair...(PLZ R&R)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them (no matter how much I wish I do). They are copyright to Cartoon Network, Marv Wolfman, George Perez, DC and whoever else I'm forgetting.

**Author's Notes**: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please R&R! Email me if you have any ideas for the next chapters I need ideas!! I get writers block a lot lol. Anyvey on to ze story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Terra?!

By: Ora (TerraRaeBBfan)

About two months had past since Terra had sacrificed herself to save the city;

someone came knocking at the Teen Titan's door. BeastBoy mumbled, "Hello?" It was still very

early in the morning. A girl was standing there about BeastBoy's height with blue eyes and

blonde hair. BeastBoy gasped! "TERRA" he shrieked. He yelled so loudly he practically woke up

half of the city. "Who?" I asked blankly. Starfire was walking toward the kitchen when she saw

someone at the door. Starfire yelled, "Terra how wonderful it is to see you!" She ran over and

squeezed the life out of the girl. Raven gave a cold glance, then turned away and continued

eating her breakfast. "What are you talking about whose Terra??" I asked once more annoyed this

time for being thought of as someone else. Robin and Cyborg were fighting about something and

didn't notice BeastBoy and Starfire crowding around the door. "Anyway my names Ora not

Terra" answered Ora. "Yeah well I kinda got lost…" I continued. Suddenly the Teen Titans

alarm went off. "Trouble!" yelled Starfire. Teen Titans go! Robin shouted as they all ran off in

different directions; leaving me there. One of them, who was still there, approached me; she was

wearing a blue cloak and had violet eyes that stared at me menacingly. "H-hi" I managed to

choke out. "Hello Terra" Raven said in a harsh tone. "Who is Terra?" I asked angrily. "What do

you mean, who?" Raven asked. BeastBoy yelled from the doorway, "Come on Raven put the

petal to the metal we gotta go!"

"Are you coming?" Raven asked coldly, although she knew well enough what my

answer would be. The way she said it sent a chill down my spine. "S-sure" I stammered. "A girl

with blonde hair and blue eyes was spotted robbing a bank--"What? Why are you all looking at

me like that? There's lots of people with blue eyes and blonde hair Y'know!" I exclaimed hastily.

As I was saying, I've pinpointed her location, but she's moving fast; there's no time to waste,

follow me!" Robin exclaimed. "There she is!" Starfire exclaimed. Alright, Titans go! Robin

shouted in a confident voice. "Hey what about me?" I asked, forgetting how dangerous the

situation was. "Umm right… do you have any powers?" Asked Robin. "Not that I know

about…" I answered bluntly. "Then just hang back and wat—before Robin could finish his

sentence, the girl flung a rock at Robin. They couldn't see who the girl was, because the sun

shone directly behind her. Robin fell into the cold hard ground. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos!"

Raven yelled as she flung a large boulder at the girl. She deflected it and sent it toward Cyborg

who was riding on BeastBoy's back who was a T-rex, with his sonic cannon fired up. The

boulder sent Cyborg flying into the cement. BeastBoy morphed into a bird and tried to fly toward

the girl to see who she was; all he saw was an evil grin… a familiar evil grin... before he was sent

flying into the cement by another boulder. Starfire sent a barrage of starbolts toward her, she

dodged but was surprised by Raven who sent another boulder at her from behind; she dodged by

an instant as a strand of her hair flew off. I watched in horror as the boulder came toward me. I

closed my eyes and covered my head. Raven Starfire and Robin watched in horror as it came

toward me and gasp.

I slowly looked up. My hands were stretched out in front of me and the boulder was

suspended in mid-air. It was a combination of Terra and Raven's powers (Think of it like in

"Titans Rising" When Terra wanted to throw a boulder at the worm thing at raven said it was

dangerous and tried to stop her.) It seemed since my life was in danger I tapped into some

dormant power. Robin, Starfire, and Raven were speechless. The girl who had robbed the bank

was long gone. BeastBoy and Cyborg stood up. "H-how did I do that?" I asked amazed. "Those

powers…" Robin's voice trailed off… Raven continued his sentence, "Those powers… were,

were partly my powers…" and partly Terra's…" finished BeastBoy.

Back at Titans Tower a few hours later

"Yawnnn… Better go recharge, cya in the morning y'all" Cyborg said as he opened

his mouth for a tongue curling yawn. "Same here, oh and Ora feel free to stay too. BeastBoy will

show you where you'll sleep" Robin exclaimed. "Thanks" I said as I followed BeastBoy down

the hall to my room. From a distance I heard Raven whisper to Robin; "are you sure it's ok to

have her around? She could be another, "Terra"…" "We'll see, just don't let your guard down."

Robin said as he waved G'night and walked toward his room.

It was about 1:00 a.m. when I walked out of my room. I cautiously walked down the

hall; I thought I heard a noise from behind, so I quickly spun my head around to see if anyone

was there--I tripped over some things in the hall. "Ouch" I whispered holding my knee as I got

up. I continued walking. Past Robin's room past BeastBoy's room; before I turned the corner to

Raven's room, I saw Raven walk out of her room. I quickly pressed myself against the wall; she

was walking in the direction of the bathroom. I waited for her to pass before I continued walking.

"Hm?" she whispered, she saw me walking toward the door and stealthily followed. I went

outside and sat down on some rocks. I stared onto the water sadly, while I skipped rocks with my

powers. I was waiting. Raven was watching my every move. I tried to pick up one of the bigger

rocks and suspended it over my head. I lost control and it was falling toward me; I gasp. Just as I

thought it hit me someone stopped it, Raven's eyes widened. "Sure took you long enough to get

here Terra" I said. "Hmph, that's the thanks I get for saving you?" Terra said laughing. "Why'd

you want me to come here anyway?" "Well first of all how'd you reverse the effects of the whole

rock thing, and how come you didn't come back to the Teen Titans?" I asked. "The rock thing is

a loooong story I'll tell you about another time; and about not coming back I—"Achooo!" Our

eyes widened we quickly spun our heads around. "Who's there?" I asked as I scanned the area.

There was no answer. "Look Ora we'll meet another time I don't wanna' be found out…" Terra

said as she flew off on a rock. "Wait I have to ask you something! Was that you who--" too late,

she was gone. I started walking back towards the tower, thinking about what happened

yesterday… While I was walking to my room from the corner of my eye I saw Raven turn a

corner running. My eyes widened. "Was Raven..." my voice trailed off, I quickly darted down the

hall looking for Raven. I saw her go into her room. I skidded to a stop and quickly ran into her

room before the door closed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo how was the first chapter?? heh, heh, heh bet your dying to find out what happens! But I don't know yet myself…anyways please emaillll me!!! I have writers block again ughhh.

P.S. I have my winter break starting tomorrow (gonna be away in Miami Wh0ot) so I wont be able to upload the next chapter till' I get back on the 20th

P.S. remember it only takes 1 review to brighten my 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
